You're Not Alone
by Silent Fire Light
Summary: Elphaba has a study date with Fiyero, little does she know, she was discovering things that she never knew. Slight FIYERABA, but more of a friendship. Slightly AU, but it fits between the Lion Cub scene  and I'm Not That Girl  and the Train Station scene.


**So... My first single one-shot... Um, not sure what else to say besides: Fiyero and Elphaba have a study session together and Elphaba discovers things that she never knew. The Pairing is Fiyeraba and the rating would be, K+ to T. Please enjoy and read the author's note at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, Wicked owns me.**

Elphaba looked at her watch. Three o'clock. She stretched her neck from the book that was lying on the table. Elphaba was currently sitting at her favorite table with a large picture window of a wonderful view of Suicide Cannel to and a roaring fireplace near the Animal and Political section of the library. She rested her eyes on a far object before diving right back into her Animal Rights book.

* * *

><p>'Five o'clock and still no sign at all,' Elphaba thought to herself looking up from her book. Her heart, for some strange reason, deflated at the thought. She started to stretch her legs when the library doors where thrown open. Everyone in the library shushed the newcomer and the Liberian looked at him disdainfully as she closed the doors.<p>

"Well, well, well," Elphaba in a cool, quiet voice as Fiyero ran to the chair on the opposite side of the table and threw his bag across the table, "What do we have here? Oh," she said in a mocking voice, "I know what we have. I have a very late Tiggular on my hands."

"Be quiet Thropp," Fiyero panted softly before fixing his messy brown hair. She noted that his hair wasn't as orderly as he usually had it.

"Did you minuscule brain even process the words: 'Twelve o'clock sharp'?"

Fiyero stopped with his hands still in his hair and stared at her with a really cute expression of confusion, "You said twelve o'clock?"

"Yes, idiot, you're the first one who even suggested that time. Where were you his entire time?"

Fiyero muttered something inaudible.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," she said a mocking voice.

"On a date with Galinda-"

For some reason, there was a strange pang in her heart. "Oh, Galinda..." she said soft enough for Fiyero not to hear the remark. "For five hours?"

"-And asleep since three."

"So," she said a little louder, "What's the subject that you needed help on?"

He got up and rummaged in his satchel for about five minutes, until he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. 'Talk about a black-hole,' Elphaba thought to herself. He unfolded the paper then tossed Elphaba the paper haphazardly.

"You know, you could've just brought it here," she said when the paper flew a mere three inches in front of his face. He growled before walking back with the paper.

Elphaba snatched the paper out of his hands and read the title, "Animal or animal? Essay."

"Fiyero," she said quietly, "This essay was due yesterday."

"Yah," Fiyero answered from his trance of staring out of the window, "That's why I need help."

Elphaba slumped herself in her chair, "Fiyero, you do know what Doctor Dillamond does when papers are turned in late right?"

Fiyero had just found his pencil and started to curl his hair, "Yah?"

"He will drop your grade by one letter _and_ if you don't do it by a week, he'll count it as a zero. And Fiyero," she went on when he had his gaze stunning sapphire gaze on her, "This essay is worth eighty percent of your grade."

Fiyero stared at her for a moment, then walked over to the nearest pole, and started to hit his head against it, making a huge racket that could be heard from the fiction side of the library. Elphaba forcefully put her hands on his shoulders, ignoring the surge of electricity that flowed through her fingers, and ripped him off of the pole. "Fiyero, what are you doing," she hissed, "People are staring." She could feel the stares and whispers of the on looking bystanders.

Fiyero laid sprawled on one of the tables while looking at her through large puppy-dog eyes. "Will you please help me, I can't afford to miss this essay."

Elphaba paused, "Wait, when did you ever care about school?"

Fiyero got off of the table, pulled out one of the metal chairs, and hit his head against the table. Elphaba felt an impulse to sit by him and to comfort him.

Fiyero rotated his head so that Elphaba could see his face, and felt a strong pang to her heart to see his pale, beautiful face almost as white as a ghost. He made a little movement with his eyebrows, as if asking Elphaba to put her face on the table with him.

"I wasn't always like this, Mr. Dancing Through Life, I really liked school back in elementary school, but when I got to intermediate school, I was always bullied because my parent where royalty. My parents sent me to a public school to get used to being around other people and to get to know the people that I was going to rule."

Elphaba took a deep breath; this was the Fiyero that she glimpsed with the incident of the Lion Cub.

"Many of the boys said that I would always be an outcast because of my princely status and the girls teased that I would never find love because I would be a cruel ruler. I told them that it wasn't true, but they kept harassing me, so much, that I was afraid to go to my parents because I believed what they said about all rulers being cruel, harassing, and just plain evil, so I started to become a more carefree person, parties, dates, yah, that kind of stuff."

Elphaba stood and got a tissue from her bag. He thanked her quietly before returning to his story.

"The boys started to like me, and I started to get friends, and the girls started to like me, and pretty soon, they all wanted to marry me to become the Crowned Princess. It was so overwhelming, school started to slip, but I still kept up my grades, until my friends convinced me that life is all about partying and girls, there's nothing to live for, only to enjoy here and now, so that's how I became Mr. Dancing Through Life.

"But then, when I met you, you made me realize that I had much more to live for, that I could give so much more." One hand reached and started to caress her cheek, and Elphaba felt some sort of warmth spread across her, some sort of giddy feeling.

"You're right, when you said that I was unhappy with my 'self-absorbed and deeply shallow' philosophy, and you saw right through me. You remind me of my older sister, she was my motivation to do good, until she, she-" Fiyero blew his nose, "Died in a riding accident."

"Oh Fiyero, that's so awful, you two sounded really close," this was the sentimental she was ever getting with this Vinkun prince.

"Yah, the best of siblings, but whenever I look at you, I'm always reminded of her." He smiled, "And you're like her too, and you gave me the same motivation as she did."

"Thanks Fiyero," she said quietly. Fiyero reminded her of herself.

"Yah..." Fiyero trailed off.

"Come on," Elphaba said, brushing off Fiyero's hand and straitening up, "We should take care of that essay before it gets too late."

* * *

><p>"Wow, thanks Elphaba!" Fiyero exclaimed when he saw the finished essay on his desk. Elphaba was sitting in her chair watching the last of the sunset disappear into the West.<p>

"See I told you," she said, turning back to him with a small smile wanting to break out into a full-blown grin.

Suddenly, there was a shrill tone of a phone, everyone once again shushed him and the librarian pointed to the "No Cell-Phones" sign.

"Hello," Fiyero said in his cool, "manly", voice. Elphaba rolled her eyes before returning to her book, which was abandoned after Fiyero came to the library.

"Okay, wait, now? Okay, see you in ten minutes." Fiyero put away the phone slowly before turning back to Elphaba. "Sorry, that was Galinda wanting to go on a date. Hey," he said with his sapphire eyes brightening, "Do you want to come with us?"

"That's okay," Elphaba said with a private sigh, "You go ahead and have fun with Galinda."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Thanks Elphaba, with everything."

Elphaba almost blushed, "You're welcome Fiyero."

"No, seriously," he said in a serious tone, "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

Fiyero looked at his shoes, "So, I guess I should be going then."

Elphaba looked out of the window to Suicide Canal. "Yes, you should."

"Well, I'll see you later Elphaba," were the last words that he said before walking out of the library.

"I'll see you later Fiyero."

**See what I mean when I say that I need to work on my writing? (Profile reference) Please review and help me with my writing!**


End file.
